


Destiny

by makeuswhole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jedi Training, Padawan, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: Ben Solo and yourself are young and ambitious padawans training in the Jedi arts.Feelings between the two of you are mutual. You see something in Ben's future that worries you...





	Destiny

From a young age, your father knew that you were destined to be something greater than ever expected. Jedi blood coursed through your family's veins, the gift skipped your father and was now planted in your destiny.  
Luckily, your father knew of a Jedi that was famous throughout the galaxy, Luke Skywalker. 

 

Desperate, your father went to the man asking that he took you under his wing to be trained properly, for he feared the power in you could grow uncontrollably without help. Master Skywalker had several other young adults under his teachings, one, in particular, was Ben Solo. 

He always observed you from far away, watching your every move as you trained, ate, walked, talked, and everything in between. He towered over you in height and had a sweet, quiet demeanor to himself. 

He would often approach you, opening his mouth but nothing would come out but a simple, “Good job.” or some sort of short compliment. 

But you knew he had more to say. You could see it in his eyes. You found this cute, hell, you found him cute. Tired of him staring at your every day, you approached him, “If you want to talk, don’t be afraid to. It’s better than just staring at me all day.” this caused his cheeks to flush bright red, a smile grew on your lips.

But Ben had a mysterious side to him, he knew that he was powerful and often he spoke of wanting more than what Master Skywalker was offering him. Ben trusted you, so he revealed something serious.

 

“You can’t tell anyone,” he asked for your secrecy one night the two of you were alone.

 “Especially not Master Luke.” he grabbed the sides of your arms, staring deep into your eyes; his brown orbs penetrating your soul. A single hand rose and grazed the tips of your chin length [H/C] hair. 

He rubbed the strands between his thumb and finger as your heart pounded you quickly pushed his hand from your head. This surprised him as his face was puzzled by your actions. This secret you promised to hide, it was something serious. Could Ben travel to the dark side? You feared this, feared it greatly.  


 

As several months passed your once chin length hair grew into a long mane of beauty. Reaching nearly past your chest, it was strong and healthy. However, it always got in the way of your training. Flying into your eyes or sticking to the insides of your mouth, frustration always boiled over. Every day you would tie your hair up with different hair pieces for them to inevitably break, every time. 

Unknown to you Ben took notice of this.

 

“[Y/N], today your partner will be, Ben.” peering over to the young man, his brown eyes lit up and met with yours. 

 

A small smile peeked from both of your lips and with a bow, the two of you met for the daily training. 

“Hi, Ben.” you waved, a large smile spread across your lips. “[Y/N].” he bowed to you.

 

Just as he opened his mouth to speak Master Skywalker announced the training for the day, “We’re going to be practicing with training sabers today. Working on your agility and strength.” using the Force, Skywalker lifted each saber, floating towards each student.

 “Now, don’t be upset when I kick your ass..” you chuckled loudly. With a smile, Ben simply shook his head. Reaching into your pocket, you cursed under your breath. You had nothing to hold your hair up, there was no way you could focus. It was just something you always did when you were ready to get your mind straight.

 “Forget something?” Ben observed you patting every pocket on your body. “I don’t have my band for my hair. How will I ever beat your ass now?” you sighed in frustration. 

 

Reaching into his right pants pocket Ben pulled out a small leather band. 

The band had beads weaved into it, the weaves were tightly braided and it ended in a knot. 

It was a tie for your hair.

 

Reaching into his palm, you grabbed the small gift from your friend. 

“I made it for you. I know the ones you make always break, so I made a better one,” you observed the beads closely,  there was a repeating pattern of red and blue.

 “These are our favorite colors.” you smiled widely. 

“Now, you’ll always have a piece of me with you.” flipping your head down, you quickly tied your [H/C] hair up into a high ponytail. Picking up the training saber you turned it on, the hum of it joined in with the others. 

The two of you finished your training at the end of the day and walked out of the temple to a large field.

 

“You let me win.” Ben said in a surprised tone, “I guess I was feeling nice today.” you reached a hand out to graze his.

As the sun was beginning to set, the red glow from the sky cascaded down around the two of you.

Ben leaned in closer to you, his eyes closing slightly.  
He pursed his lips as they crashed into yours, instantly your face flashed with a blush matching the sky.

As the time passed of your exchanging of passionate kisses a vision burned into your mind, it was Ben, he was draped in black clothing bearing a mask similar to that of Darth Vader.

He was holding a different kind of saber it was red with lateral vents on each side, the roaring hum rang through your skull.

Below him were the slain bodies of various people, their faces were blurred but it was no mistake that they were killed.  
Killed by this man, killed by Ben.  


You ripped your head away from him quickly, with that the vision faded; you stared into Ben’s eyes with horror. “I need to tell Master Luke.” you scrambled away from him. “You can’t!” Ben yelled out, “I don’t understand..” he took a step towards you.  


 

“I saw something.. when we kissed.” you tried to steady your shaking hands, “You go to the darkness.” the words were poison to your soul. Ben’s face was absent of emotion, the two of you stared into each other’s eyes. “I’m scared for you Ben.” he reached a hand out to you. 

 

 

_“You don’t need to be..”_

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at my original imagines blog: jediwarsimagines.tumblr.com.


End file.
